


you gave me your heart (I want to give you mine)

by theladyfae



Series: 20 displays of affection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ladynoir fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, and tries so hard he’s just aaaah, chat is an adorable babie, chat tries to make her happy and technically he doesn’t fail okay, i’m so soft for them, just precious fluff, ladybug is also completely whipped for him because YES, so precious I love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae
Summary: Chat, upon hearing Ladybug say that she prefers handmade gifts because they feel like a manifestation of that persons love and time, resolves to make her a gift she’ll love.It does not go as planned. (Needless to say, she still loves it)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 20 displays of affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027114
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	you gave me your heart (I want to give you mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady3ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites/gifts).



> for elle, who requested #19 from [rosekasa’s 20 displays of affection prompts](%E2%80%9C) with ladynoir
> 
> #19: person a making gifts for person b
> 
> I made myself melt imagining this playing out, hope you like it!!

“Its perfect, Chat!! I love it so much!!”

Ladybug’s voice is slightly too cheery to be genuine, but then again, it is understandable. He isn’t exactly.. gifted in the art of, well, making gifts. He’d told her as much before, but she’d just chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand and a ‘how bad can it really be? everyone has to start somewhere’.

And her idea had been a good one too, in theory. She’d mentioned that handmade gifts always felt more personal than store bought, and when he’d inquired further, she explained that knowing no small amount of time was spent behind those gifts was what made them more dear. Of course, that meant his mind immediately jumped to making her a gift, and she’d suggested he start with crotchet instead of trying to deter him. She’d known from previous experience that trying to persuade him otherwise would be pointless anyway.

Though the monstrosity Ladybug currently holds in front of her, a badly crocheted scarf in what he now thinks to be the ugliest colour combination he’s ever seen, probably pushes the limits of even beginners’ woes. _This is it,_ he thinks, _this is exactly how bad it can be._

“Are you.. sure about that?? Because it looks..” He trails off, trying to find a suitable substitute for the words that want to leave his mouth, only to come up blank.

Her eye twitches as she stares further at his pathetic attempt at a scarf. At the colours that somehow seamlessly blend together in all the wrong ways, at the misshapen mess he’s made of it. He has no idea how it ended up that badly, though she can probably pinpoint exactly what he did wrong, and possibly fix it. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Seriously, I can buy you something else to make up for it, i told you it was terrible, I understand if you don’t want it, I wouldn’t either, you could even-“

She whirls on him suddenly, protectively cradling the misshapen bulk against her chest.

“Don’t. You. Dare”

His cat ears droop involuntarily, and he falls silent at her aggressive response.

“I-“ He clears his throat and tries again, slightly shaken. “I just meant-“

Ladybug’s look softens, and a decisive look briefly crosses her face before she moves to reassure him.

“It’s okay, Chaton. You made this for me. It took you a while, you spent a lot of time and effort on this, and _by god if that doesn’t mean I am going to treasure it for the rest of my life.”_

She smiles softly up at him, completely sincere, and he smiles back, still somewhat hesitant to believe she really would treasure something as terrible as that.

“O-okay.” He manages to stutter.

A soft blush decorates Ladybug’s cheeks as she goes back to staring at – no, admiring – his gift. It’s nothing she can’t salvage, but then again, she’s not quite sure she wants to. He made this for her. And besides, its unique qualities give it character.

Why should she alter something that’s already perfect in her eyes?

Okay, she'll admit that’s an exaggeration, but it’s already started to grow on her.

And, no, it’s not that the prospect of owning something so Chat Noir already has her soft heart going wild with future possibilities, this is not exactly the kind of material that will feature in future daydreams, absolutely not.

Preposterous, the very suggestion.

And still her heart flutters as she looks over at him, his absolute delight at the idea of making her happy with his gift, and _oh, that’s something she’ll have to deal with later, isn’t it?_

—

Later finds them sat side by side on their chosen rooftop, Chat softly singing along to some half-remembered lullaby, as Ladybug watches him and wonders how anyone could refuse him anything.

Chat cuts himself off with a start as he realises she’s staring ("and if your dilly dilly heart-“) but Ladybug simply smiles softly at him and moves closer.

Grabbing the scarf from behind them, she drapes it, first around her neck and then his, dropping a light kiss on his cheek before pulling back slightly.

It’s all she can do for now, and she secretly enjoys the way the blush slowly blooms across his face.

Blushing furiously herself, she buries her face in the scarf around her chin, before softly saying, “I really do love it, you know. I love everything you give me.”

( _I love you_ , she doesn’t say. Not yet)

Chat smiles at that, the softest smile she’s ever seen, and carefully shifts them so she’s half in his lap, her head cradled against his shoulder, and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I know, Bug. I know.”

( _I love you too_ , he’s ready to say. But not yet)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: theladyfae


End file.
